The Naruto Chronicles: Book 1
by doommister
Summary: Naruto has been with out any actual family for all his life. A young man unconscious and wounded. The young man when he awakens he says he is looking for his brother. Who is this young man? Why did he choose this door to seek help? Click to read and find out happens in book one. These events take place after part 1 of the story after they find Sasuke and return to the village.
1. Brothers United

Shitarimo's Point of View

Got to keep running, can't stop running. They're closing in fast got to get to Hidden Leaf Village, my home. Is all I could think while running from the ninja bandits. "THUNK", a shurkien hit the tree as I passed in front of it.  
"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" One of the bandits yelled. "SLICE", "AHHH", I yelled as a shurkien cut a medium sized wound on the left side of my torso.  
"I HIT HIM", Yelled another bandit while I was still running. I saw lights up ahead, and I hoped that I was close to home. I picked up speed loosing more blood as I went, and my vision, as I got closer.  
"DON'T LOSE HIM!" I heard one of them yell. I focused all my chakra into my legs and readied my self to jump over the wall of wood. I was close enough so I jumped over in my rush to get to safety I slightly over shot my target. I landed hard on the stone street. I smiled as I slowly got up. I'm home I thought limping through the streets. Now to find my brother I thought to myself. I looked up and saw the faces of the great Hokage's in the stone. I followed my gut. I let it lead me through the streets I stopped in front of one of the houses. This one, it has to be this one I said quietly to myself. I was on the verge of unconsciousness I pounded on the door loudly twice and then I collapsed unconscious.

Naruto's POV

Yawn. I looked at my clock. It was 3:10am.  
"WHO KNOCKS ON SOME ONES DOOR AT 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" I yelled as I stormed towards the front door and I opened it.  
"WHATDAYA WANT!" I yelled once more as I looked down and saw a man bleeding to death on my doorstep.  
"OH MY GOD! WAKE UP MAN, I GOTTA HELP THIS GUY", I shouted as I dragged him into the house to the middle of the living room. I grabbed bandages to help stop the bleeding. I was hoping I could save him.

Hours Later….

"KNOCK, KNOCK"  
"Wha, who's there?" I asked  
"NARUTO YOUR LATE MEETING WITH OUR SENSEI, GET OUT HERE NOW!" Sakura yelled through the door.  
"Uh, something urgent came up Sakura", I said quickly.  
"YEAH RIGHT, I'M COMING IN", she yelled again ramming the door open.  
"Oh…. My…. God… what did you do Naruto?" She asked looking at the guy on my floor.  
"This guy knocked on my door at 3 in the morning and when I got to the door he was bleeding on the ground unconscious, what was I supposed to do, let him die?"

Shitarimo's POV

The first thing I thought was, am I dead. I opened my eyes to expect me being in the Pure Land of death. Instead I found myself lying on a floor in the middle of someone's living room with two people arguing with each other.  
"Hey why are you guys arguing? There are other people in the room with you, so do have to do that right now?" I said wondering who they are. But then, when I looked at the guy I knew who he was.  
"Naruto… my brother I have found you after all my years in exile I have found you", I said weeping.  
"What, I'm not your brother, my families dead", He said looking confused.  
"Look at your self, then look at me realize that you aren't alone any more. Look and see that we look the same, please", I pleaded with him.  
"Fine, I'm only doing this to prove I'm right", he said turning towards Sakura.  
"Please tell him we look nothing alike", he asked Sakura. She looked at me then at Naruto repeatedly, then her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open.  
"Oh… my… god… you both look so similar. I started to look at your hair, and you both have spiky yellow hair. Then I looked at your eyes and you both have blue eyes Finally I looked at your faces, and the features I noticed were that he looks like an older version of you Naruto. I can't deny what I'm noticing right now Naruto the more I look at him the more I'm positive he's related to you in some way", Sakura said to Naruto.  
"Wait a minute if you're my brother than why weren't you around to take care of me as I grew up?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, um, I was exiled because I tried to stop them from entrapping the Nine Tails fox in you. So the Hokage sent me away into exile. I was given a sensei to train me in the ways of the Shinobi. I was only 5 at the time so year after year I trained as hard as I could, using one thing as motivation, the Hokage's promise to let me be with you again. So I took a modified version if the Chunin exams when I was 15 and then a modified version of the Jonin exams when I was 20 on my birthday the 27th of March. On April 2nd a few days after my birthday I received a letter from the Hokage stating that I am to return to Hidden Leaf Village and proceed to find you, then bring you to a meeting with the Hokage. Oh please forgive me Naruto. I haven't told you my name yet it's Shitarimo Uzumaki. Please believe me. I always wanted to be home again. Oh we have a meeting with the Hokage later tonight, he will confirm what I'm telling you. I wouldn't mind meeting your sensei; it would be better than sitting around here doing nothing any way", I said slowly getting up.  
"Yeah right If you can keep up you can come with us", Naruto said heading out the door with Sakura.  
"No problem", I responded. The three of us walked together until we finally made it to the bridge where what probably was their sensei and other teammate. I recognized their sensei.  
"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, how's it been lately", I asked him.  
"Oh I've being lost on the path of life. I heard you were coming back, but I didn't know if it was true", he said. "So Naruto this is why you were late", He said.  
"He was bleeding to death unconscious on my doorstep, and how do you know this guy?" Naruto replied.  
"We were child hood friends. He was my only friend, and I applaud him for being there when he could have been doing other things instead of talking to a 5 year old when he was 13 ", I answered. "So what can you tell me about my brother Kakashi?" I asked.  
"Well he's the hyperactive knucklehead of the group", he said.  
"From the time I've been around him that would fit his personality", I replied. "Now who might the quiet one be?" I asked Kakashi.  
"This one is Sasuke Uchiha…. I cut him off as I walked over to him.  
"You, I can tell so much about you by looking into your eyes. You wouldn't believe what I would already know about you", I said to him.  
"Yeah right, you don't know any thing", he replied.  
"Oh I know you stopped Tobi with your brother who faded away afterwards. You have a special kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Am I right?" Just ask Kakashi of my own special ability I gained over years of training my analytical skills", I said to him.  
"Kakashi what special ability does this loser have?" He asked.  
"Over many years he has become a mentalist. He can hypnotize weak-minded people and tell every thing about a persons, life, abilities, personality, and tell what someone is thinking within a minute or less", Kakashi responded.  
"Oh what do you know about me Shitarimo?" Sakura asked.  
"Well it only took me 5 seconds for me to figure you out. You are the smartest of the group. You hate it when people talk or make fun of your forehead. You can identify genjutsu. Also on your first c-rank assignment you ran up a tree using your chakra on the first try. You like Sasuke more than a friend, and you ended a friendship with one of your friends so you could compete for him fairly between the both of you. You extremely dislike Naruto for reasons that I won't comprehend at all. Over time I will be able to tell more about you the longer I'm around you", I told her.  
"Wow you could tell all that by looking at me", she responded amazed.  
" It was your mind that gave it all away", I said. "You, I can tell so much about you by looking into your eyes. "Now I know you a little you need to know me as you know I'm Naruto's brother even though he himself doesn't believe it. When I fight I have another ability if I have a certain feeling strong enough I go into a state of extreme rage. For example if someone hurts, severely wounds, or even kills a person I hold close to me. Another thing is I set out to be who I want to be. I'm not afraid to take a stand, well walk the road together through the storm, whatever weather, and anyone who wants to follow me into battle, we will go to war with whoever opposes us, and I know I will never be alone with my new friends by my side. You are a team and if the Hokage will allow it I would travel with you. At this moment I vow to protect all of you no matter what happens, even if it costs me my life", I told them with all my heart put into the words I said.  
" Right. Uh Shitarimo, I heard they moved the time of your meeting with the Hokage to about 15 minutes from now", Kakashi said to me.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled. I ran towards Naruto and grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him with me as I rushed to the Hokage's home. Naruto yelled all the way saying "Help, get him off me". A Jonin stopped us at the door and asked if we were here for the appointment with the Hokage. I said breathing hard "Yes".  
"Follow me please", he said. Naruto was breathing harder than me because I choked him and he yelled the whole way there. I grabbed the back of the middle of his jacket and dragged him with me while following the guard. The guard led me to a door and said "The Hokage will see you now " and then opened the door as we walked in.  
"Hello Shitarimo and Naruto", said the Hokage.  
"Hello sir", I said. I elbowed Naruto in the ribs to get him to respond to the Hokage.  
"Ouch, uh, Hello", he responded.  
"Please have a seat we have much to discuss", the Hokage said.  
"Yes, we do", I replied.  
"Before we begin I have something of yours Shitarimo. It's the sword you made long ago when you sent it to me from the place of your exile. It is the pop out sword you invented", he said handing over a small cylindrical object. "Go on try it. See if you remember how to use it", he ushered me. I found the opening mechanism that releases the sword to full length once swung. I swung the cylinder while pressing the opening mechanism. CLICK, TINK, CLICK, TINK went the sections of the sword locking into place as it went through the air in the direction of my swing until it was full length. I held vertically in front of me. I sliced diagonally in the air, then horizontally, then I did a few sword combos, and finally I did my finishing combo. A strong upward slice, strong downward slice, half spin till facing away from opponent, and finally thrust sword between my upper right arm and right side of my body. Having the sword in my hand again felt good. The power of my invention, the easy pop out and the easy push of a button and then press the sword against my palm to make the sword easier to carry on the sheath I made for it. I made the sword go into carry size and I put in its sheath.  
"Thanks for my sword Last Light Hokage", I said to him.  
"Well Naruto it seems you will have many questions. I will answer the most prominent one first. Yes he is your brother", said the Hokage.  
"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto asked.  
"I made every one who knew swear to secrecy to not tell you until the time was right", the Hokage said.  
"Naruto you will have to get to know your brother on your own over time. So from this moment on Shitarimo will be traveling with you on all your missions whenever you get them. Understood?" the Hokage said to us. "That is all I wanted you to come here for. You both may return to Kakashi and begin a mission fit for a Chunin. You may leave now", said the Hokage, all the while Naruto having a blank expression on his face. Once again I had to drag Naruto out of the building and into the street. I waved my hand in front of his face to see if he would respond, but he didn't, so I slapped him across his face to get him to snap out of it. SMACK.  
"OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked.  
"You weren't responsive because you were in some sort of trance so I got you out of it", I said to him.  
"I can't believe you're my brother. I mean you weren't ever there for me when I needed you", Naruto said.  
"I know I wasn't. I'm here now and that's what counts", I responded. "Let's go back to where your sensei was and tell him I'm able to go with you on your missions".  
"All right lets go", Naruto said as we walked back to Kakashi and the rest of squad 7.


	2. The Mission Begins

Naruto's POV  
"I can't believe I have a brother", I thought to myself as I walked with my new found brother quietly. "So uh what do you want to do later?" I asked him.  
"Well I could go for some Ramen what about you", Shitarimo said.  
"That sounds great I would love some Ramen later", I said.  
"Well how did the meeting go?" Kakashi asked me.  
"It went well I got my invented sword Last Light and Naruto finally believes I'm his brother", Shitarimo said.  
"Great, now we should go to the mission house to see what missions are available for us", Kakashi said.  
"Oh. I almost forgot I will be accompanying you on any and all missions you will go on by order of the Hokage", Shitarimo said.  
"O.K. then. Squad 7 let's head over to the mission house to see what there is for us to do", Kakashi said and Squad 7 and its newest member walked to the mission house. We all walked towards the Hokage and asked for any available missions.  
"Hmm… lets see, ah, here's a good one, a rank B mission. It's a scouting mission going up north into a known territory to scout out reports of suspicious activity in that area", stated the Hokage.  
"Well what do you guys think?" Asked Kakashi.  
"I think it'll be great", said Sakura.  
"Whatever", said Sasuke.  
"Let's do it", I said  
"Sounds exciting I'm ready to do it", said Shitarimo.  
"Well I guess it's settled we'll take it", said Kakashi.  
" Good here's a compass, comm-links, and map of the area to get there and scout the area and report back with your findings", said the Hokage handing over the materials for the mission.  
"Let's meet at the town gate in 45 minutes agreed", said Kakashi and we all left to get packed for the journey.  
At Naruto's Home…  
Shitarimo's POV  
God my travel pack is old and torn up. I need a new one, I thought to myself.  
"Do you have an extra travel pack Naruto?" I asked.  
"Yes it in the closet by the laundry room", Naruto said and I grabbed it from the closet and started to pack 1 extra set of clothes, food, kunai, throwing stars, my sword, and a special knife acquired a long time ago. Naruto looked over as I put the knife in is sheath I made on my hip.  
"What's the knife for?" he asked me.  
"I'll tell you when we're with the others", I replied. We finished packing and we walked down to the town gate. We got there after Sakura and Sasuke got there first. We all were there 15 minutes early and were waiting for Kakashi to show up, but knowing him he will probably be late.  
20 minutes later…  
"Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life", said Kakashi.  
"Well you're here now that's what matters", I said.  
"Let's head out then. Which way Kakashi?" I asked as we walked out of the village gate.  
"That path over there that curves to the right", Kakashi said to us.  
"Hey Shitarimo are you going to tell me about that knife now?" Naruto asked me.  
"Yes. I will tell all of you the story of this special knife to help pass time on our journey", I said to them taking the knife out from its sheath and I began to the story.  
"During my time in exile I would usually go for a walk along the forest edge near my house I lived in. I started kicking a rock and when I kicked it flipped and I saw a glint of light flash on the rock. So I picked it up hoping it might contain some kind of valuable gem I could sell. I brought it home with me and I proceeded to chip away the stone with a chisel and hammer. I split it down the center horizontally. When I picked up the two halves of the rock a Knife fell out of it, as well as a small scroll. I examined the knife. The blade was 6 inches long, and 2 inches wide, the handle was wrapped in a graspable material, and the blade was made of silver. I then Began to read the scroll, it read.  
To the person who finds this knife,  
This knife is no ordinary fighting knife, this knife when it is used to kill an enemy of yours it will steal all of their Chakra and add it to your own reserves permanently. But be warned, if word gets around that this exists people will try to kill you for it.  
Singed,

The creator of the knife

So using the leather I had in storage, I made a sheath that I could strap to my upper leg or hip for quick access to use it, and from that point on it never left my sight. And so on the next day I was walking down a path towards the town to go to the market and get food for my home. But there was something different about the road. Like I was being watched. there was a large rock and a tree that wasn't there before. there were two puffs of smoke and then two shinobi bandits stopped me and demanded payment to let me pass on my way down the road. They wanted the knife for payment and of course knowing what it could do I declined repeatedly. Then they threatened to attack me if I refused again. So I did what I knew I had to, I got into a fighting position. Both had a sword and then the one on the left ran and swung his sword at me with lightning speed. I had only enough time to draw my knife to parry the blow. A loud crash was probably heard for miles.  
Now what they looked like was very different from most shinobi I've been around. The one that attacked me first was about 5'8'', short black hair, blue eyed, muscular, light facial features, and extremely fast. I guessed his age was about 25 and I nicknamed him in my mind Cobra. The one on the left was shorter than the one on the left by about two inches, putting him at 5'6", green eyed, more muscular than the other by far, choppy brown hair, and his age was most likely to about 23. Once again I nicknamed the other in my mind and his was Rhino.  
"No one can block my strikes, especially with a knife", Cobra said surprised as he flipped back to his position by Rhino.  
"Let me try my strength against him. He won't stand after he receives a strike from me", Rhino declared and he rushed me slower than Cobra. Focusing my chakra into my feet I grounded myself to the dirt under my feet, and I bent backwards as he was only a few feet away. When I was fully bent backwards I was horizontal with the ground, his probably fatal blow was dodged and I gave him a strong stab through his heart with the knife. When the knife connected with his heart a blue aura began to glow and a blue smoke flowed out of him and into me. It was his chakra that was coming out of him being permanently added to my reserves forever.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Cobra yelled rushing at me with his sword over his head. I having successfully created my own fire jutsu technique earlier in the month decided it was time to test it out. With lighting speed I did the signs dragon, tiger, and dragon.  
I shouted, "Fire jutsu Hand Fireball Throw". I then I put my palms facing my body and with my three fingers between my thumb and pinky finger touching, vertically with my left hand on the bottom. I then shouted "Fire" and a fireball came out of my hands, turning my hands so the right hand was on bottom and again I said "Fire". For the final motion of the jutsu I put my arms horizontally next to each other touching, I then made a wide circle with speed at the end bringing my wrists together with fingers together palms out from each hand and I said "Circle fire".  
It took me only 2 seconds to do all that. To describe what I saw when I did the jutsu I created was like this, a medium sized fireball came first, then a large one second, and finally a large flat circle of spinning super hot fire rushed at my attacker. All of my jutsu hit him. As to describe what happened to my attacker, when the first fireball hit he stumbled, when the second hit his clothes were burning, and when the circle of fire hit him it killed him, or should I say cooked him. I knew I should have collapsed unconscious after using that jutsu, because it wasted a lot of chakra. But when I killed Rhino I took and added all of his chakra to my own permanently. That's how and what happened when I found the knife.  
"How many shinobi have you stolen chakra from so far?" Naruto asked me.  
"Three. All of whom were trying to kill me", I said.  
"Can you show us your Hand Fireball Jutsu?" Naruto asked.  
"Maybe when we are in battle against someone some time", I answered.  
"We'll camp here tonight", Kakashi said when we entered a clearing in the woods.  
"I'll go gather wood for a fire. You all can stay here and rest while I go and get some", I said as they sat down and rested.  
Later…  
"Well I think we should go get some sleep because we have more ground to cover tomorrow", Kakashi said as we all got into our sleeping bags.  
"Good night Sakura, Brother, Sasuke, and Kakashi", I said to them.  
"Good night", all but Naruto answered. I grabbed a small rock and threw it at him.  
"Ouch, what, oh, good night um… brother", he finally responded. Then we all fell asleep.


	3. Teaching Teammates

Naruto's POV  
"Chirp, chirp", I hear the birds in the morning. Getting up, yawning and stretching I get up to see Shitarimo looking at me smiling.  
"Morning brother, you seem to be the second one up today. How did you sleep?" He said to me.  
"Fine", I said getting up and walking up to him and sitting down next to him.  
"Today I will teach you, Sakura, and Sasuke each a technique of which I created. Each of the techniques will be suited to each of your abilities, but for now I should make breakfast", Shitarimo said.  
"Awesome!" I said excited. Then I watched him go off and gather wood to stoke the fire, and then start cooking.  
Yawn " What smells so good?" Sakura asked when she woke up.  
"Ah your smelling my homemade traveler stew. It has berries, rice, some spices, a little lemon juice, and some preserved meat I brought with me", Shitarimo told her.  
"It smells delicious, and I can't wait to have some", she said.  
"Good morning Shitarimo", Kakashi said to us. "What's that smell? It smells good."  
"It's my travelers stew, and it's almost ready. Sakura wake Sasuke up so he can eat please", Shitarimo said.  
"Alright", Sakura said waking up Sasuke up.  
"Good morning Sasuke are you ready to eat?" Shitarimo asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" he asked.  
"It is travelers stew. It gives lots of energy to the people who eat it while traveling"; Shitarimo said beginning to hand us bowls. "Help yourselves".  
Shitarimo's POV  
"Wow they really enjoy the travelers soup", I said to myself wondering how much more they could possibly eat. When they finished I cleaned the bowls in a nearby stream, and then I discussed my plans with Kakashi, making sure it was okay if I were to teach them some of the jutsus I had created over the years, since they were originally his students.  
"So I told Naruto that I would teach him and the others some of my jutsus I had created that would fit their abilities, but I should ask you first before I say thing I might not be able to do", I said.  
"Don't worry about it your part of this team as well, you have every right to teach them what you want to ", Kakashi told me.  
"Great would you mind if I started now?" I asked.  
"Go ahead, I would like to see what you have in mind what you will be teaching them", he responded. I then walked with Kakashi towards my brother and his teammates, and then we led them to an exceptionally large clearing.  
"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, I will with the permission of Kakashi be teaching each of you some of the jutsus I have created over the years. Each of the jutsus I will be teaching you will fit with your current abilities. I will start with Sakura right now. Sakura step forward", I said.  
"Yes sensei", she said as she stepped forward.  
"I am your teammate, I am also your teacher right now, but don't call me sensei", I said. "Now your greatest ability is your intelligence. Therefore I will teach you a wind jutsu; it is called Wind Teleport. What it does is this", I said making the signs snake, bird, snake. I then spun my body on one foot clockwise with my other leg out extended in front of me and then wind spiraled around me and to them I disappeared.  
"Where did he go?" Sasuke said amazed.  
"Right here behind you", I said.  
"What?" Sasuke said as I disappeared again in a wisp of wind.  
"Now where is he?" Naruto asked.  
"UP HERE!" I shouted on top of a tree.  
"How did he get up there?" Sakura asked. I disappeared once more only to appear in my original position in front of Sakura.  
"WHA", Sakura shouted surprised at my reappearance.  
"No need to be alarmed. Now in order to appear where you want, you must while you're making the signs know where you want to go. Think quickly and decisively. You need to appear where you have the most advantageous point on the battleground. Also you may move about and appear more than once. You should be able to use other jutsus while you are already using this one. I will throw three kunai in different places. I want you to appear within 10 feet of each only once," I said throwing the first kunai near a tree about 20 yards away, the next I threw in the middle of the clearing about 15 yards away from the first, and the final one on a tree branch about 35 yards from the first kunai and 13 from the second.  
"Focus your chakra all throughout your body shape the wind to spin around you and let it transport you want it to go. When you get to where you want to go, then focus on the next place you want to go", I instructed.

Sakura's POV

I first thought of the second kunai that was thrown. I focused on the second kunai; I made the signs and did what Shitarimo did when he did it. The wind swirled around me and I was transported toward the second kunai, then the wind stopped swirling around me and I was dropped off next to the kunai.  
"Good, very good. Now go to one of the other kunai", Shitarimo encouraged me to keep going.  
Once again I focused on where I wanted to go. I chose to go to the third kunai in the tree. The wind swirled around me once again and I was transported from where I was standing to where I wanted to go. Halfway there I was going higher off the ground completely. I thought to myself "O my god I'm going to break my legs if I fall". Suddenly the wind stopped swirling around me and I started to fall.  
"AHHHHHH", I screamed. With lightning fast movement Shitarimo ran to catch me. He jumped into the air and caught me before I impacted the ground.  
"I got ya", he said setting me on my feet.  
"You stopped thinking about where you wanted to go didn't you", Shitarimo said.  
"Yes", I responded.  
"Don't worry I did the same thing the first time I did this too. Except I actually almost broke my legs the first time though, cause no one was there to catch me", He said encouragingly.  
"Thanks", I said.  
"Now this time don't stop focusing on where you want to go, now try it again", Shitarimo instructed.  
"You can do it Sakura", Naruto yelled. I focused on where I was heading to before I fell. I made the signs snake, bird, snake, and I spun my body clockwise in a circle with my leg spinning around me. The wind swirled around me and I began to move again. Halfway there I once again was going higher off the ground, I didn't lose focus on my way there this time, and I appeared on top of the tree branch.  
"Excellent, now on to the final kunai", Shitarimo applauded and instructed me. I focused on the final kunai, and the wind swirled around me and I was whisked away towards the final kunai. I landed right next to it.  
"YES", I shouted.  
"OUTSTANDING, WELL DONE!" Shitarimo applauded excitedly.  
Shitarimo's POV

"Well done Sakura, you did much better than I did my first time", I congratulated Sakura.  
"Thanks Shitarimo", Sakura said.  
"Now you Sasuke", I said to him.  
"What technique will you teach me?" Sasuke asked.  
"Ah I know, my most useful and devastating technique. The multi-fireball throw, it is a reoccurring jutsu. I will now show you what it does, but first I will need to create a few enemies to attack me", I said Making the sign of the tiger and made 5 shadow clones of myself appear.  
"Well are you clones ready?" I asked my clones.  
"Yes", they answered.  
"Full force, no holding back, Go!" I shouted to my clones. They rushed with full power, and I made the signs dragon, snake, dragon, and tiger. I shouted, "Fire Jutsu: Multi-fireball throw", and I put my right hand fully extended in front of me. My left hand halfway extended out of in front of me, then they burst into flames. I pushed my left hand forward and a fireball came out, I hit the closest one and he disappeared. They threw kunai at me, and I flipped to dodge them, and while I was in mid-flip I pushed my right hand back halfway and moved my left hand fully extended in front of me. Another fireball came out of my hands and made one more of the clones disappear. Then the three left rushed me. I waited for them to get closer. Another threw a kunai and I flipped side ways to dodge it, as I was in mid-flip I threw another fireball at the clone who threw the kunai. I completed the side flip and there were two clones left.  
"WOW!" Sakura yelled.  
"This is amazing, I've never seen any thing so power full in my time as a Jonin", Kakashi said.  
"AWESOME", Naruto yelled.  
The two clones remaining came at me with extreme caution. One went behind me and the other went in front of me. They rushed from both sides and dived at me. While they were in mid-dive I spun so my arms were in line with my attacking clones. I then did the splits and pushed my hands away from my body, palms towards the clones and a fireball came out of each hand making each of the clones disappear on contact with them. Getting up I said, And that is the reoccurring fire jutsu, the multi-fireball throw. What do you think?" I asked Sasuke and flaming.  
"It's incredible," Sasuke said looking surprised.  
"Well it's your turn to do this. I will make some clones for you to practice on. Any questions?" I asked him.  
"Ooh I have one. What one of your created jutsus will you teach me?" Naruto asked me excitedly.  
"In due time my brother. You will be next alright," I said to him.  
"Sasuke, do you have any questions?" I asked.  
"Yes, what signs do I have to make to do this jutsu?"  
"The signs are in this order dragon…, snake…, dragon…, and tiger. Oh, also your dominant hand should be fully extended in front of you palm facing out while your other hand is extended half way extended, this will help to guide the fireball and to strengthen the first throw. Then to throw the next one you will need to extend your opposite hand at the same time you bring back your dominant hand to half of it's full extension. Another thing is that you could be fighting hand to hand, and if you don't break or cancel the jutsu you should be able to fight with your hands flaming. You will do more damage to your opponent with your hands flaming by burning them with the use of Taijutsu. This will help to weaken your enemy during battle. Now I want to see how well you do with this. I will summon three shadow clones for you to practice on. I'm really excited to see how well you will do whith this new technique," I said to him. I summoned the shadow clones and I said to them,  
" O.k. clones this is a practice fight so Sasuke can get some practice on using this technique," Whispering to them I said, "Make sure he actually feels as if his life is in danger." I turned back to Sasuke and said,  
"Are you ready"? I asked.  
"Ready," he responded.  
"Clones attack!" I shouted, and the clones rushed full force as I had told them to. I was smiling as I watched him in this battle against my clones.  
Sasuke's POV  
I saw them rush at me with unbelievable speed I quickly made the signs dragon, snake, dragon, and tiger, and said "Fire Jutsu: Multi-fireball" throw as quickly as I could. Then after completed the signs i put my hands in the proper position I was told by Shitarimo, and then my hands burst into flames. One of the clones took out a kunai and sliced downward. I tried to dodge it but the attack landed on my left leg leaving a stinging cut. I didn't lose my focus and the jutsu didn't break.  
"Why did the clone try to kill Sasuke," Sakura yelled at Shitarimo.  
"Be patient and watch the battle," Shitarimo said smiling. The clone that tried to stab me in the heart was further away and had already recovered from his assault. The next of the three clones was starting to make signs dragon, and tiger. I knew what jutsu the clone was trying to complete,and I had to stop him from completing the jutsu. I threw the first fireball at the clone instantly making him disappear on contact with the fireball. There were two left, I had lost track of the third clone until I felt a presence behind me.  
"LOOK OUT SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.  
"What?!, I thought to myself as I whirled around and knocked his kunai out of his right hand before the clone could strike with it. The clone countered with a left handed swing towards my right side of my ribs. I moved quickly to dodge the strike. The attacked missed and put the clone off-balance. My hands still flaming I swung my fist into middle of the clones ribs, and then the last clone seemed to be studying my moves to see the best way to fight me. Giving the last clone no time to think I speed putting as much chakra into my legs and feet so I could get to the clone faster than I would have without chakra. I jumped into the air, and at the top height of the jump I let the fireballs rain down upon the last clone. The last clone of Shitarimo had a look of surprise and delight. The fireballs hit their target and the last clone disappeared and I landed on the ground. Anger filled me and I found Shitarimo, I rushed at him because was seeking vengeance for his clones trying to kill me.  
"WHY WERE YOUR CLONES TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I yelled swinging a chakra filled fist. He caught it mid-swing and tilted my wrist up spun me around and put it behind my back over my shoulder, and grabbing my other arm behind my back so I couldn't attack him.  
"Relax Sasuke. I told the clones to make it seem as if they were trying to kill you. In reality they were putting on a show so I could see you work under stressful circumstances. The jutsu I taught you is best used under pressure,in close combat, and over distances. Your performance was absolutely incredible. Kakashi has done well in teaching you, and I look forward to seeing you in battle," Shitarimo told me releasing me and turning towards Naruto.  
Shitarimo's POV

"Can I get taught a new jutsu now?" Naruto whined.  
"Calm down, It's your turn now," I said.  
"Alright let's do this," Naruto shouted.  
"This is technique is devastating to use against your enemies. This technique is called Hand Fireball Throw. It will look like this If the hand motions are completed correctly", I said seriously. I made the signs dragon, tiger, and dragon quickly and said "Fire Jutsu: Hand Fireball Throw" . I then I put my palms facing my body and with my three fingers between my thumb and pinky finger touching, vertically with my left hand on the bottom. I then shouted "Fire" and a medium sized fireball came out of my hands, turning my hands so the right hand was on bottom and again I said "Fire" and a large sized fireball shot out of my hands, and for the final motion of the jutsu I put my arms horizontally next to each other touching, I then made a wide circle with speed at the end bringing my wrists together with fingers together palms out from each hand and I said "Circle fire"and large flat circle of spinning super hot fire rushed out from my hands into the direction I was facing.  
"That's how it's done Naruto, do you have any questions?" I asked him.  
"No", Naruto answered excitedly.  
"Then go on and try to do the jutsu while your feeling confident, I expect a great deal from you as Kakashi is your sensei,", I said hopefully.  
Naruto's POV

I made the signs dragon, tiger, and dragon quickly and said "Fire Jutsu: Hand Fireball Throw" . I then I put my palms facing my body and with my three fingers between my thumb and pinky finger touching, vertically with my left hand on the bottom. I then shouted "Fire" and a large sized fireball came out of my hands, turning my hands so the right hand was on bottom and again I said "Fire" and a super sized fireball shot out of my hands, and for the final motion of the jutsu I put my arms horizontally next to each other touching, I then made a wide circle with speed at the end bringing my wrists together with fingers together palms out from each hand and I said "Circle fire"and massively large flat circle of spinning super hot fire rushed out from my hands into the direction I was facing.  
"Wow my was more powerful than yours Shitarimo," I yelled excitedly.  
"Yes, very good, even better than what I expected by far. I knew that you would do better with this jutsu than I did. From the letters I received from Kakashi during my time in exile, told me of your aptitude to learn things with hard work and practice. It makes me proud to see all of you being so successful at what I am teaching you. Now we've lost about three hours of time and we should be heading out farther on our mission, and If you didn't feel that what I taught you was enough then take these words to your heart. Nothing can be gained without hard work and perseverance no matter what you are doing," Shitarimo said smiling.  
"O.K. Squad Seven let's go back to camp and pack up and head out to cover more ground on this journey," Kakashi said as we walked back to camp. We packed up our things and headed closer to our goal covering about two and half miles an hour. I was getting the feeling that we were being watched as we got closer to where we needed to be.

Unknown POV watching Squad Seven Hidden in the Woods  
"Sir I have positively identified the second Jonin as the one who many years ago killed two of our best roadway toll men. He is Shitarimo Uzumaki, and is with a group of four other shinobi. What do you want me to do?" the man asked the person on the other side of the com-link.  
"Keep an eye on them and wait until we can get some backup to you to take them down and bring them in to question them red one. Do you copy?" The man asked.  
"Yes sir," Red One answered.  
"Good, Red Leader out," the man on the other side of the com-link said.


End file.
